


Britain's Worst Nightmare

by flowerpower71



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crackstory, Gen, Nightmare, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpower71/pseuds/flowerpower71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britain is enjoying a quiet day at home when there is a knock at the door. Based on the youtube video [Hetalia Cosplay] England's Unwanted Guest by MrBearsFangirls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Britain's Worst Nightmare

It was just another quite day. Britain sat in a chair, an open book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. He smiled in contentment as he heard the birds chirping from outside and he sipped his Earl Gray. And the best part of all, nobody had bothered the nation all day.

Knock knock knock

Until now that is.

Britain sighed and slapped his book shut. He set it and his half finished tea aside and rose from his comfy chair, heading to the door.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" the Brit snapped, biting back a smart remark. He was a gentleman after all. He placed a hand on the door knob and turned it. As soon as he answered the door though, he regretted it instantly.

"Hello-FRANCE?!"

"Bonjour L'angattere~" the Frenchman purred. However instead of his normal attire of red pants, boots and a dark blueish purple colored shirt and cloak, France was wearing-much to Arthur's shock and horror- a white wedding dress with a veil and everything!

"Ah am ready for you~ Ah 'ave moi ring and moi wedding dress!" France squealed holding up a ring box with a wedding band nestled inside. He tried to lunge for Britain. The blonde Brit yelped in fear and quickly tried to shut out his unwanted guest, but France would have none of it. He managed to sneak and arm through the door and pushed against it, trying to make his way inside, leaving poor Britain trapped against the door.

"Arzur! Please vait! I love you! I vant to marry you! You 'ave to love me!"

"No!" Britain cried in fear. France reached through the door and grabbed the Englishman's arm only to have it quickly shoved off. "No! No! Leave me alone you crazy wanker! "

"Nozing can stop L'amour England! Please! Let me in!"

"Get away from me!" Britain screamed and shoved the door back harder.

"Non! Arzur I'm pregnant!" the Frenchman pleaded trying anything he could to get inside.

"No your not go away! Your male!"

"Yes Ah am! And ze bab'e ez yours!"

"We never did that you Git!"

"Yes!"

"No! No! Go away! Go away! Go away!"

By now the two were clawing at each others hands, one trying to get in and the other trying to keep him out. Suddenly, without any warning France shoved hard against the door, causing Britain to lose his footing and fall back against the wall. The wedding dress clad Frenchman burst in and looked at the Brit. England trembled and backed up against the wall as the Frenchman's laugh filled the house.

"Now you are mine."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"NOOOO!" Britain shot up in bed, his hair a mess and sweat causing his pajamas to stick to his body. He panted trying to catch his breath. It was just a dream.

"Ez zomezing wrong Arzur?"

Britain froze and turned his head to the side. His emerald green eyes widened and his mouth fell agape seeing France next to him in the bed.

"Vhat'z a matter ma cheri?"

"AAAHHHHH!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . .. . ..

"AAAHHHHH!" Britain screamed shooting up from bed. His hair a mess and sweat causing his pajamas to stick to his body. He panted trying to catch his breath. He whipped around to the side and let out a sigh of great relief seeing nobody there.

"It was just a nightmare." he laughed a little. He looked at the clock. 7:00 AM. Time to get up. Arthur stretched and crawled out of bed but as soon as his feet hit the floor he heard a knock at the door.

Knock Knock Knock

"Who in the world could that be at this bloody hour?" he grumbled. He stuck his feet into his slippers and then hurried to the door, hearing the knock sound again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" the Brit snapped, biting back a smart remark. He was a gentleman after all. He placed a hand on the door knob and turned it. As soon as he answered the door though, he regretted it instantly.

There, standing in his doorway stood France in a wedding dress.

"Bonjour L'angattere~"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
